The invention relates to kitchen utensils which, conventionally, include a handle and a forward working portion or implement, for example a cutting wheel, brush, scraper or the like, rigidly affixed to one end of the handle.
Such utensils, particularly because of the individual handles associated therewith, are normally rather bulky objects which require substantial storage space and can be difficult to properly clean. It has been proposed that such utensils utilize a universal handle, that is a handle capable of accommodating multiple different implements or working portions, note for example the following patents:
4,974,286:Stowell et al PA1 5,479,708:Thomas PA1 GB 2,026,309:Digirolamo
While the utensils disclosed in these patents provide for the convenience of a single handle with interchangeable implements, each is for a rather special purpose and would appear from the disclosures to lack a significant degree of rigidity in the mounting of the implements. For example, in each instance, the implement can be removed by merely a direct pulling of the implement from the handle.